


【Hannigram】 罪愆 后来 （肉番外）（杀手拔X警探杯）

by nyphadora



Series: 罪愆 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyphadora/pseuds/nyphadora





	【Hannigram】 罪愆 后来 （肉番外）（杀手拔X警探杯）

作者lofter地址：  
http://nyphadora.lofter.com/

 

一切结束之后，汉尼拔时常还是会登陆FBI网址看看，虽然每次上面都没有关于他的通缉，他还是十分愿意看看老朋友的动向。 

在他们离开的五年之后，杰克安全的退休了，汉尼拔确信他不止一次寻找过威尔的踪迹，因为当他以各种名义回到威尔曾经就医的那家精神疗养院查档案时，总能看到联邦调查局调阅的痕迹——除了杰克·克劳夫特以外，没有别的人会寻找威尔，他肯定这一点。 

他感谢克劳夫特，虽然他这个猎手的词典中从没有仁慈，总是将待客用的精致茶杯利用到濒临碎裂，可他毕竟在一切风平浪静之后还记得那是他的门生，还为他争取过一枚勋章。 

就像那些人对待克拉丽丝·史达林的父亲一样。 

汉尼拔微笑，转身看着背后安静的青年。 

威尔注视着他们租用的房间内的一张内挂油画装饰，那是一副仿文艺复兴时代的人体作品，罕见的没有宗教和神话成分在内。在那次“大屠杀”过后，他的内心在“我想”和“我能”两方面达到了一中奇妙的自由感。 

再没有什么能束缚他的手臂，也没有什么会谴责他的想象。他精神层面的突破相应也引发了他们之间关系的突破。他每一天都展露得更多一点，思想和行为越发纯熟，像原石被破开表面附着的石英，露出里面峥嵘的光芒。' 

威尔每天都有一个新的方面展现出来，这一点令他自己感到惊喜，他的思维宫殿以不可思议的速度扩展着自身，每一条河流的分支里都有新的事物不断出现，一条条一件件连在一起，绵延不绝。他经常到那里去探访自己在河边修发动机的父亲，木偶在河边哒哒的跳舞。 

这可能也让汉尼拔感到有些害怕，他与他在床上抚摸的那个青年的关系远远超过了自己以往经验所能判定的范畴。性的联系比他想象得更为紧密，更为玄妙，连接他们两个的链条像触手一样越来越紧。他那所巴勒莫教堂风格的思维宫殿里时常有威尔的身影。 

这种关系将去往何处，汉尼拔并没有任何猜想，他不能肯定威尔对过去的生活还记得什么，他曾用过一些药剂，也曾用过闪动的光线作为手段，像外科医生用手术刀那样对威尔的意识深处刨根问底，结果却越发令人迷惑。 

不管怎样，茶杯已经摔碎，时光不会倒流，他再也不会复原成原来的样子，那些意志中的魑魅魍魉已然消失殆尽，而他的情人已经没有任何他不喜欢的状态可以恢复回去。汉尼拔对破裂的洁白瓷片非常满意。 

很难说威尔现在年龄几何，他有三十岁正值盛年的青春体态，二十岁的蓬松的栗色发卷，十八岁时的灿烂微笑，十二岁时凝视万物的入神神态，抿嘴时嘴角甚至还保留着他八岁时的轮廓。 

汉尼拔无法从他的眼神里读出他现在那个灵魂的年纪，有时他甚至觉得原来那个威尔回来了，正透过这双漂亮的眼睛注视着他。 

那双眼睛坦然的看着他，看着他的身影向自己走近，前襟抵在他胸前，把他向后压在窗台上，卷发被压扁在冰凉的玻璃上，身前的人正揭开他的前襟。 

现在的他已经全然抛弃了那命中注定的踟蹰不前与可诅咒的羞涩性格，汉尼拔从未见过有谁在他如此坦然的裸露身体，毫无邪念，而又亲昵无比。威尔被压在宽大的木窗台和汉尼拔宽厚的腰腹之间，一派天真信赖的回望过来，希腊神话里自愿献祭给海怪的公主势必也曾以同样的目光俯视过波涛险恶的海洋。 

威尔甚至用赤裸的双臂绕过他的脖颈收紧，轻轻亲吻他头侧的金发，磨蹭他刮得十分光洁的下颌，仔细嗅着须后水的丝柏和雪松味道。 

在那双手臂里他感到浑身的血都在发烫，他呼吸粗重，吐出的灼热气息全吹到对面人的颈窝里，威尔想必是感觉到了他的异常，颤抖着轻笑了一声，不知是在笑他的失态还是被他的呼吸搔中了痒处。 

每到这种时候他都恍然觉得从前那个威尔回来了，正埋在他肩窝里狡黠的笑。

 

但当他抬头的时候，那双眼睛依旧如孩童一般清澈坦荡，充满好奇， 隐含期待。

威尔毫无阻碍的接受了他自己的欲望，他会把身体内的痒和渴望毫无保留地表现出来，在他的怀里寻求满足，不带一丝羞涩。

人们在幼年时代被烙下的痕迹将会跟随他们一生，即使自己毫无知觉，也会在潜意识里产生和童年时代的经历相符合的意识，如果受到了过多父母长辈或他人所给予规则的束缚，就会在内心产生一个父母一样的“超我”意识，这个更强大，更完善的自己会在以后的日子里继续约束其行为，惩罚自己的逾矩，责备自己的无状，让自己更像一个道德规范的成年社会人。

而童年时代没有受到那么多拘束的儿童则更为自由自在，野性奔放。他们倾向于随自己的意愿而行，无视其他人的想法。他们身上的人类天性体现得更加充分。

就像威尔现在的状态一样，他再也不会躲避自己的亲吻，不会再有机会质问自己是不是凶手，不会再有那样的正义感想要把自己逮捕归案，他的眼里只有汉尼拔这个人，和他们一起度过的每一段时光。

汉尼拔的亲吻很浓烈，他把手指插进那一头卷发，唇舌像火一样在威尔口内翻搅着，直到他因为刺激而眼角湿润，威尔迟疑的用口唇回应他，这感觉让他想起小的时候在农场里自己用手掌握住一只刚出生的雏鸟，那小东西也像自己一样在手掌间颤抖驯服。

他的舌头和口腔上膛在激烈的摩擦中被舔得麻木红肿，恍惚觉得自己马上就要被对方拆吃入腹，男人的亲吻里都是宣示的意味，好像是要肯定他对自己的掌握。

就这么沉沦下去吧，一直向下，沉进血湖的最深处，在那里他依旧沐浴着对方深色的温柔目光。。

汉尼拔轻轻顺着他的弯曲的脊骨向下抚摸，手指抚过一节节突出的脊椎，直到在腰际收紧的晨衣裤子阻挡了他的手指，他轻轻一扯，那件轻薄脆弱的织物被拽下来，威尔的下半身也袒露在外。

威尔的双眼仍旧停留在他的面孔上，灰绿色的眼睛睫毛拂蔽，仿佛很喜欢他痴迷的神色。

汉尼拔那只剥掉威尔裤子的手收回来，在腰侧流连，一边伏下去在胸膛上亲吻吮吸，带着逗弄的意味，在威尔躯干上的每个地方留下湿润的红痕，这让威尔痒得抖了一下，头颅扬起，露出在呻吟中微微颤动的喉结。汉尼拔瞧出了这个破绽，张口衔住了他的咽喉，留下了玫红色的齿痕。

很热，身上游走的唇齿手指将他撩拨得酥痒难耐，汉尼拔贴过来的时候每一次呼吸都让他感到尾椎骨发软，后腰像被人抽空了一样酸麻无力，从后脑到脚跟有细小的电流流窜，他被迷惑得头晕眼花，呼吸紊乱，只想躺到床上去，因为两条腿已经提出了抗议，快要支撑不住摇摇欲坠的身体。

他已经翘起，前端湿漉漉的贴在汉尼拔的腿上，正想办法在对面人的身上磨蹭，汉尼拔挑起眉毛，微笑着看向他泛红的身体,向后微微退了一些，威尔在喘息中发出一声低吟。

“汉尼拔······给，给我······”

然而那双温柔残酷的手却只是抚摸过他的鼠蹊，向下来到大腿内侧来回摩擦，汉尼拔衔住他的耳垂不断舔舐，他在听，听着威尔亢奋得心跳，浅而愈发急促的呼吸，那呼吸声到后来几乎带上了啜泣般的哭音。

“嘘···嘘，轻一点，威尔，你背后可是脆弱的玻璃窗，太用力它可承受不住你的动作。”

他把威尔的身体转过来，让他双手撑着窗台，现在威尔面前是潮湿的玻璃窗里静谧的玫瑰园，夜色深沉，没人会从这里经过。

这无疑是个安慰，他的臀部在抽搐，连同大腿内侧的肌肉，汉尼拔好像被他的呻吟声所刺激，动作突然激进起来。

带有湿滑液体的手指匆匆在柔软的双丘间开拓了一会，一个硕大沉重的头部就挤了进来。

“啊······”威尔轻轻哀叫了一声，肠壁不由自主的开始紧缩蠕动，排挤这个异物，却让对方往里扎进几分。

他不得不深呼吸，勉力吞下这坚硬的粗大，他的紧张影响了汉尼拔，对方伸过手来缓缓揉捏着他的下体，手指刮过正在滴泪的可怜前端，一边在他耳边轻声安慰着，让他放松。

在威尔来不及慌张之前，身后的巨物一入至底，开始缓缓内外抽动。

他开始晕眩，热气伴随着微弱的胀痛熏得他头脑昏沉，喘息随着被压制的身体摆动一下一下的停顿，汉尼拔喜欢在他的深处摩擦，这是一种带着酥软甜美的缓慢折磨。

节奏加快了，威尔呜咽着感觉到身后的顶弄越来越快，凶猛的撞击着他内里柔软的地方，他的呻吟越发无力，带着湿润的甜美。

汉尼拔拉起他的胯骨，将他的臀部固定在身前，猛地挺近到最深处，他的肠壁抽搐起来，蠕动着绞紧，全身的肌肉都在颤抖。

这种深深浅浅的进犯简直让他发狂，他扭动着腰身只想解放，身后的人却只是轻笑一声，换了个角度打着圈的在他体内抽送。

那根东西，他简直可以用肠壁勾勒出上面的血管和沟壑的形状，在他的敏感点和前后的地方摩擦戳弄，汉尼拔的手覆在他急需解放的渴望上面，却不肯让他舒服。

不知道在热潮中沉浮了多久，威尔终于一声抽泣，射在了汉尼拔的手上，他颤抖着感觉到身后人用力插入了前所未有的深度，释放在他体内，这让他的小腹隐隐胀痛。

而那双沾着他体液的手不肯放开，仍旧收紧在他的腰上，随着他的喘息而起伏。


End file.
